


Move on.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Goodbyes, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Set  Season 6 Episode 16: Ghost.After the scene where Olivia gives Alex the file.





	Move on.

'Liv, you shouldn't have...if anyone finds out you did this, you could lose your job,'

'I don't care, '

Alex leans forward kissing Olivia on the lips.

'What was that for?'

'For this and because I missed you,'

'I missed you too,'

They stare back at each other with a smile.

'So, Casey seams nice,'

'She is,' 

'Right,'

Olivia stares back at her with a wrinkle in her forehead.

'What?' 

Alex looks back at her.

'What?' 

'Is there something that you need to ask me?'

'It's none of my business,' replies Alex

Olivia leans forward kissing Alex on the lips, pulling away seconds later.

'You are so cute...no, I haven't seen anyone since you left,'

'Oh...I wasn't...I,'

Olivia kisses her again.

Alex pulls away from her with a smile, stepping away walking back to the sofa bed.

'What's wrong?'

Alex looks back at her exhaling a breath.

'I want you to do something for me,'

Olivia walks over taking a seat beside her.

'Anything,'

Alex stares back at her for a second.

'I need you to move on, '

Olivia shakes her head quickly.

'I'm not talking about this, '

Alex reaches over taking Olivia's hand.

'Liv listen to me...this may be the last time I see you for a long time,'

'You don't know that Zapata is dead, the Ghost....'

'What if the verdict comes back not guilt tomorrow,'

'It won't,'

'I know why you did this for me and I love you for it, It might work it might not...what then, what about when he gets out...or escapes,'

'He won't,'

'Yea, because that's never happened,'

Olivia stares back at her with water in her eyes. 

'I love you,'

Tears drop from her eyes. 

'I love you too,'


End file.
